


Two Of A Kind

by MasterD1mwitt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterD1mwitt/pseuds/MasterD1mwitt
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan realize that, despite all their differences, they share one thing in common, and it's one thing that brings them closer as partners. Commission done for strwbrrysadist on Instagram.





	Two Of A Kind

Hidan was dense, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell there was something weighing on his partner’s mind, ever since the man had stormed off when they had been assigned their mission. It was their first task acting as a team together; initially he had chalked it up to Kakuzu dreading being alone with Hidan for more than a day, he wasn't too keen on it either. Still he put his best foot forward, too busy sizing his new companion up to truly be a bother to the man. Then again, Kakuzu's short temper, combined with Hidan's natural affinity for annoying others, meant that the two still grated against each other like steel wool against skin. Hidan did, after all, revel in driving other people into violence against him.

“What's wrong, old man?” He sneered, as the man before him began slowing down on their walk through the desert, the setting sun painting the sands a deep red. “Arthritis acting up?”

“I don't get arthritis,” Kakuzu muttered, fists clenching and shoulders stiffening. They hadn't even made it to their target yet and he was already tired of his new partner. He continued to grumble under his breath, “You insufferable, aggravating degenerate.”

“That's Mr. Degenerate to you, Kakuzu.”

Suddenly Kakuzu stopped and went quiet, and Hidan watched him curiously, toying with the cable to his scythe nervously as he anticipated his partner's next move. Instead of striking Hidan down like his demeanor suggested, instead Kakuzu said, “We're staying here for the night, start making a camp.” As Hidan begrudgingly began starting a fire with kindling and flint, he watched out of the corner of his eye the fellow missing nin sit down and go through his blood money, counting and recounting it as if to put off the inevitable, then start undressing first by unzipping his cloak. Noticing the curious eyes following his hands, Kakuzu growled, “Do you have to watch?”

“I'm bored,” Hidan returned, as if it was a suitable answer for his staring.

Narrowing his eyes, Kakuzu turned his body to face away from the other and said, “Well, stop. It's annoying me.” With that, he continued to undress, exposing a heavily scarred -and heavily muscled- backside. The fact that Kakuzu didn't want Hidan to ogle him only motivated the latter to do it more, driven by the impish desire to see him snap in anger.

“What, is there something you don't want me to see?” Hidan teased, throwing himself on Kakuzu's back and peering over his bare shoulder. Instead of a punch to the jaw like he expected, the man beneath him froze as Hidan's gaze went from the tank top in his hands to his chest. Soft, rounded breasts were contained in another tank top like garment instead of the firm, flat pectorals he expected. “You have boobs?” Hidan asked.

“Yes,” Kakuzu answered reluctantly, shrugging Hidan off and sending him scooting away, “I...was born female.” It obviously embarrassed Kakuzu to have to explain his body to someone who was barely more than a stranger.

Hidan chewed his lip; he hadn't intended on instilling shame in the other man, only petty frustration. Although he didn't know what kind of response Kakuzu had expected, he certainly knew it wasn't for him to unzip his own cloak the rest of the way and shout, “Hey, me too!” Kakuzu's lip curled and brows furrowed, and yet when he looked closer at Hidan's body, he noticed still red scars underneath his chest as evidence that it had been sculpted by hand instead of grown into.

“So you were,” he said, feigning disinterest. It had been years since he had met another man like him, hadn't expected that he'd meet one while in the Akatsuki. Just because they shared that one fact in common didn't mean Kakuzu had to like his new partner. After taking off his binder and head gear he threw his tank top back on, then lie down on his folded up cloak as a makeshift mattress with the intention of going to sleep, but Hidan's interest in him had now increased by tenfold.

“Why do you still bind?”

“Flat chests are overrated,” Kakuzu grumbled, whole body curled away from the fire and his companion, “now leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep.” Cold as he acted, the revelation that he wasn't alone was enough to pique his interest, and he was hungry for more. Hungry for someone else who shared his life and experiences, a hunger he hadn't felt in decades. Hidan had yet to know that true hunger, had yet to be on the world long enough to experience how isolating their condition was; on the other hand, he had never met a person like Kakuzu, as old as Kakuzu, only a handful of teens who were still trying to figure out how they fit inside their own bodies. That knowledge of who he was and how he fit into the world allured Hidan.

In short, they were each intrigued by the other, even though neither would care to admit it, even to themselves. That, however, did not abate their growing curiosity, and if Kakuzu wouldn't make the first move, then Hidan would.

Ever the stubbornly inquisitive one, Hidan probed into his partner's life until he got enough answers to satisfy him. “When did you know?” He asked absentmindedly as he sucked on a soda in a cheap restaurant, chin resting in his palm. “You know, really know what you were?” It was the one question that burned the brightest in the front of his mind, the idea of what the miserly old man was like in such a seemingly ancient time utterly fascinating to him.

Glancing up from the newspaper he was reading, Kakuzu made a sour face behind his mask and replied, “Do we have to discuss this in public?” Staring expectantly at him, Hidan sucked obnoxiously on his almost empty drink until he got a response. “I did not buy you that sugary crap just so you could bother me,” Kakuzu growled, the paper crinkling as he clenched his fists at the offensive straw-sucking-on-air noise.

“It's just a simple question,” Hidan said with faux innocence dripping from his lips. “Besides, no one's listening to us, nobody gives a shit.” The sound of the other patrons conversing among each other in their own little bubbles filled the space between the two men as they silently glared at each other across a booth. It was broken by Hidan pushing aside his soda and offered, “Here, I'll go first: I can't remember not feeling like a guy, I've always been this way and I came out as soon as I knew what being transgender was.” He always considered himself blessed to have had accepting parents who had encouraged him to be himself, even if that meant he chopped off his hair and changed his name; he was still the child they loved.

“Transgender?” Kakuzu echoed, unfamiliar with the term.

“You've never heard of it?”Hidan deadpanned; the other man shook his head. “It's like, we weren't born as the gender we are. We're both transgender men, for example.”

“Hmm,” Kakuzu mumbled, testing the word in his head. It would take some getting used to. “Back in my day, we didn't have words for ourselves,” he explained, “you were just called a freak. Some people embraced it, most tried to blend in so they wouldn't be singled out.” In that kind of environment, he hadn't had the luxury of exploring his identity in his youth, as any deviation was punishable. “Slapping a label on yourself just seems counterproductive to that.”

Hidan folded his arms as he countered, “It's not like I walk around advertising it.”

“You leave your cloak unzipped for everyone to see your chest.”

“Because I have great tits!” Hidan retorted, his volume steadily increasing, getting dangerously close to the point of them being overheard. “I'm not gonna hide how nice they are!” After years of having to conceal himself and his body, of looking for medical-nins who could help him transition, Hidan was going to flaunt what he had worked so hard to attain. He had struggled too long with his body image to contain his new love for it now.

But that love hadn't come easy to Hidan, after almost two decades spent feeling trapped in his own skin, of despising his own reflection. Even now, a year after threatening a medical-nin with his blade into performing the mastectomy, he'd sheepishly shuffle in front of a mirror, tracing the fading crescents under his nipples, mesmerized, before starting his morning routine. Briefly he wondered if Kakuzu felt that persistent doubt that seemed integral to their existence, tried to imagine a younger version of the old coot consumed by the same angst he had been. Hidan naively thought that just by transmogrifying his body that all of the bad thoughts would go away, along with all of his female functions and appearance, but they had been replaced by night terrors, reminders of what he used to be. Usually he coped with the visions of regression by assessing his body by hand, reassuring himself that it was still as he desired until he could fall back asleep, but after being awoken in a motel room by a particularly bad one, Hidan did what his incapacitated mind told him to - go to Kakuzu for comfort.

“What the…” the sleeping missing nin mumbled as he felt Hidan shuffle up to him. Blinking several times to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, Kakuzu focused on his partner's form hovering over him and said more angrily, “The fuck is wrong with you?”

As if realizing what he was doing, Hidan froze in place and replied dumbly, “...I had a nightmare.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Images of himself with curves and soft parts, bleeding from his nether regions plagued Hidan, causing him to shudder as he confessed, “It was about...my body. Not being like this anymore.”

Realizing what his partner was alluding to, Kakuzu's gaze softened despite himself, and with a sigh he lifted up his blanket as an offering; he'd blame being woken up from a deep sleep for his uncharacteristic kindness in the morning. “You better be gone when I wake up,” he grumbled as Hidan got comfortable against his chest, then added, “and no cuddling.”

“It's a tight fit,” Hidan shot back, “besides, it's not like I want to get ass to ass with you.” Once he finally settled comfortably, Hidan listened for a heartbeat that never thumped as the side of his face rested right above Kakuzu's cleavage, his arms curled awkwardly against himself to avoid touching the other man. He watched his partner relax for several moments as the moon's glow illuminated Kakuzu's hard features, used their closeness to take in his appearance. Long, dark hair flowed past robust shoulders to tickle Hidan's nose; he'd never had enough security in his masculinity to grow his own to such a length. In a voice barely above a whisper, he asked, “You used to have the same dreams, didn't you?”

“Go to bed, Hidan,” Kakuzu grumbled, eyes closed as he attempted to fall back into his slumber. When he sensed that the man beside him was staring expectantly at him, he admitted, “Used to, yeah.”

A thoughtful pause, and then, “When did they stop?”

Again, Kakuzu would have to excuse away his openness in order to live with himself in the morning; perhaps, deep down, he felt free to bear his heart to someone who was just like him. “Decades ago,” he finally said; by then, he biologically would have stopped menstruating anyway. “Now seriously, go to sleep.” His cold demeanor did nothing to push his partner away, however; after that night, Hidan became fixated on Kakuzu.

It hadn't been what he had intended, or even what he had desired, a complete accident born out of his touch deprivation and his miserly partner's chance generosity. It hadn't been a sudden revelation, either, a slow build up over time spent working together and Hidan struggling internally until he identified what was happening to him. He should have realized it the first time he slept with an escort who didn't leave him satisfied, when he no longer enjoyed indulging in pleasures of the flesh with random strangers. Or when he had started fantasizing about the other man during such intimate encounters, envisioning Kakuzu's baritone voice moaning while pressing into him instead of that of whoever Hidan was in the company of. Shortly after is when he began seeking out bed mates who matched his partner's description in any way possible, in as many ways possible. But none of them had quite the same skin tone as Kakuzu, or the same body type as him, most had their hair cut too short or their voices were too high of pitch; none of them compared to the real, unobtainable Kakuzu.

The Kakuzu who glared daggers at him from the table as Hidan stumbled into their motel room, reeking of sin. “You were supposed to be here an hour ago,” he scolded, the venom in Kakuzu's words punctuated by him snapping the book he was reading shut.

“Oh yeah,” Hidan replied, dumb grin spreading across his face. “Oops.” A giggle fit wracked his body, only souring Kakuzu's mood further.

“An ‘oops’ is all I get for having my time wasted?” he continued with a huff as he stood up from his seat.

Hidan examined his partner for a moment, how Kakuzu folded his arms across a broad chest, then said, “Yeah.”

“You're so fucking useless,” Kakuzu hissed. “Expecting me to sit here with my thumb up my ass as you're off doing God knows what...God knows who,” he added the last part with a crinkle of his nose.

Balling his fists, Hidan indignantly replied, “It's not like a fucking tailed beast attacked while I was gone! You were just counting your blood money while I went out to have some fun!” Kakuzu fumed silently at the last line, and something clicked inside Hidan's head. As his partner sat back down to sulk, he asked, “You're jealous, aren't you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You don't like it when I get laid because you want me all to yourself,” Hidan accused smugly; Kakuzu looked revolted.

“Disgusting,” the other man muttered. “You're probably riddled with STDs.”

But Hidan wouldn't be dissuaded by his partner's denial; climbing into Kakuzu's lap, he leaned in close so that his breath tickled an unwilling ear, then whispered, “Oh, so you won't mind if I do this?” When the man below him didn't budge, Hidan let his hands roam Kakuzu's clothed chest and legs wrap around his waist; Kakuzu was still all covered up, entire body hidden under a dark cloak of ambiguity, but Hidan intended to fix that. Boldly Hidan ground his half naked body against the one below him and nibbled on a masked jaw, then purred, “You don't want this?”

Kakuzu's hands barely twitched as he stared intensely into Hidan's raspberry red eyes, wishing the latter would spontaneously die. And yet, he couldn't deny the growing pit of arousal deep inside his core; that's what had frustrated him the most, that he had become ensnared by the thottish young man. “Chastity doesn't suit you,” he sneered, in reference to his partner's deeply held religious beliefs, as he felt Hidan's rosary press against him.

“Jashin just doesn't want me to knock anybody up,” Hidan explained in a sultry tone while pawing at Kakuzu's clothes, “and last time I checked, neither of us had that ability.”

“Lucky us,” Kakuzu replied sarcastically, earning a chuckle out of Hidan. He allowed the other to strip him of his cloak, rested his hands on narrow hips as Hidan stripped his upper half bare without any urgency, keen on savoring the moment. Eventually all of his stitches and imperfections were exposed, and Hidan traced every one with deft fingertips, followed them up to Kakuzu's chest. There was once a time where Hidan rejected anything resembling femininity, in order to distance himself from the identity that had been thrust upon him at birth, but in that moment he realized that his partner was the second most handsome man he had seen - the first being himself, of course. More handsome than Kakuzu likely realized, as Hidan recalled how the other hid every inch of himself from the world, perhaps fearing judgement for how abnormal he was.

“Has anyone told you how fucking hot you are?” Hidan wondered out loud, then pulled Kakuzu's headgear off with an uncharacteristic delicacy. Cupping that irresistibly strong jawline in his palms, he added in a low tone, “I want you to fuck me up,” then kissed his partner on the lips, hard.

At first, the gesture had caught Kakuzu off guard, but it didn't take long for him to reciprocate; it was then that his body moved in action, giving in to his desire, a deep rumble building up from the bottom of his chest as his grip tightened on Hidan. Throwing his partner down onto the floor and deepening the kiss earned a delighted squeal from Hidan and the tightening of the legs around his waist, and at that moment Kakuzu decided to let go of his better judgement. He had hoped that keeping Hidan's mouth occupied would keep the man quiet, but as Kakuzu kissed down his neck he heard Hidan babbling, “Fuck, Kakuzu, I need you.”

“I'm sure you say that to every man you lie back for,” Kakuzu deadpanned, still skeptical of his partner's interest in him.

“Nah,” Hidan replied, fisting dark tendrils of hair to anchor himself as chapped lips pressed against the sensitive scars shaping his pecs, then a hot tongue. “Getting dicked down is good, but I still wanted you.” And as he impatiently squirmed his hips, a hand shot down to force his legs apart, then yanked his pants down; a desperate whine built up in Hidan's throat as he was manhandled.

“You're so pathetic,” Kakuzu taunted, face to face now with Hidan's leaking need, “begging for me like a cheap whore.” His palms rested on tense thighs, then trailed up towards the groin, as Kakuzu watched his partner writhe deliciously in anticipation. Halfheartedly he rubbed the head of an erect clit poking out of wet folds, teasing it's owner before dedicating himself to giving pleasure. Then he pressed past those folds with his index finger after listening to expletives spew from the other's lips for several moments, pressed deep inside his partner to make him curse louder. “You have the mouth of a whore, too,” Kakuzu continued to sneer as Hidan's body responded to his stimulation. “Maybe one day I'll put it to good use, if you be good and take this like the whore you are.”

Mouth drooling at the thought of drinking up Kakuzu's hot cum, Hidan was briefly distracted long enough to not notice the other replacing his finger with his mouth, until Hidan felt something inhuman wriggling inside him. “What the fuck?!” he exclaimed, his head lurching up to watch as ropes of thread spewed from Kakuzu's maw and into him. “The fuck are those?!” Hidan shouted, on the verge of  being turned off, but the sharp look Kakuzu gave him, combined with the novel sensation he was experiencing, begrudgingly placated him. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling, if Hidan were honest, digging his nails into the tatami floor for purchase as more thread combined into thicker bands and pressed deeper into him than any digit could. Soon he was panting and begging for release, the feeling of being filled ecstasy inducing no matter the method. “Fuck, Kakuzu,” he moaned, “I'm gonna fucking cum if you don't stop.”

But then Kakuzu did, and for a moment Hidan thought he would die of blue balls.

Before he could scream and throw a fit, however, the other man stood up and dragged him by the hair into a kneeling position, then dropped his own pants to expose an aching arousal. “Finish me off,” Kakuzu barked, lust rendering Hidan so compliant that he obediently began lapping up the precum streaming down his partner's thighs. Moaning as he savored the taste, Hidan followed it to the source until his tongue was delving into Kakuzu's folds and he was sucking on his tip. Fingers curled into his hair, holding him in place as his mouth was thrust into, and to be used in such a way, and to hear the deep, breathy noises Kakuzu emitted, was enough to get Hidan off, cum spilling between his fingers as he touched himself with jerky motions. Soon after he partner released into his eager mouth, and Hidan moaned as he licked up every drop of the man's heady essence.

Both men panted heavily as they caught their breaths, and as they made eye contact, Hidan knew that he just had to have more of Kakuzu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, I appreciate feedback!


End file.
